vitafandomcom-20200214-history
Svetlana Zuyeva
Lady Svetlana Zuyev was a Lasombra antitribu that aided the Camarilla in Savannah during the 1960's. She, along with Mark O'Brian, Mason Wright, Isaac Cross, Rodney Anson and Georgette Adams formed a coterie deputized by sheriff Angela du Courdray as "Hounds," permitting them to function as a secondary task force that answered to her in most matters of official importance. Likely due to her aristocratic background, Svetlana is often seen as an authoritative, if not autocratic, person and routinely seeks to lead in times of uncertainty. This endless desire for order and structure has, at times, led to conflicts between those in the group. Despite this, she is something of a natural-born leader and will in times of duress allow her cool-headed nature to determine the best course of action. Following his capture at the hands of the coterie, Eduardo Esparza was placed under her command by Prince Valerie du Courdray, as something of a disciple for her to teach. Their relationship is one of little love, though particular protection. She has become the pupil of Matthew Carrington and more often than not, hosts formal events and functions in his name. Svetlana has been noted for her remarkable beauty, which has at times been as much her bane as it is a boon to those she works with. Personality There are very few people that do not consider Svetlana to be a disagreeable and often tireless taskmaster. Though given to moments of infrequent charity, she is generally precise and particular, offering little in the way of kindness and expecting only the best of treatment in return. Envious to a fault, she has several times undone her own hard work for the sake of a perceived slight and rarely, if ever, apologizes for something that might well have been her fault. Because of these traits she rarely is one to keep friends, though her deceptive charm sees her gain them with relative ease. But for all of this, Svetlana is a woman that believes very strongly in responsibility and duty. When she is given a task she will see it to the end and rarely, if ever, deviates from her course. Her pride, which is her vice in many ways, proves a virtue in matters dealing with those that depend on her as she sees them as her possessions and thus things that cannot be offended or abandoned with ease. In matters of romance, likewise, she is decidedly loyal to any topic and despite her seductive nature does not freely or often engage in sexual exploits. Her sense of self, and the belief that she is above being used by another for their personal gain, keeps her often standoffish and withdrawn in the face of would-be companions for a night. Early Life Born within St. Petersburg during the time of the Russian Empire in 1888, Svetlana was the daughter of an ailing aristocratic household led by Count Vladislav Nikolayevich Zuyev whose wealth had become stagnant though influence continued in spite of that great flaw. Her mother, Lady Agafa of the House Shishkova was a renowned beauty, whose manner and personality left many endlessly impressed with her grace. The Shishkova family enjoyed considerable wealth, though less status within the nobility than the House Zuyev and so their daughter, born of one house with waning funds but great influence and the other of great financial strength with little influence, was something of a princesss. At least, in her own eyes she was. That never truly changed. A popular aspect of Tsarist society, Svetlana was trained in many forms of entertainment at a young age from musical instruments to singing and even dance. She excelled in discourse and with little effort became one of the emerging socialites of her time. It was during this time period, and with considerable assistance from rumor of her supposed beauty, that she was introduced to the cavalry commander, Gavriel Konstantinov, a man initially come of Spain whose dark hair, intense gaze, and formal disposition swiftly set her afire. After a brief courtship she came to admire the commander very much and despite her father's misgivings began to attend balls and galas with him. While Count Zuyev might have held considerable apprehension to the match, there will little doubt in that Colonel Konstantinov was a resourceful and popular member of the military. His night raids, often with but a handful of men, had been considerably effective during the Russo-Turkish War, within which he seemed to hold considerable antipathy toward the Ottoman Turks that he slew. Rumor of Lady Zuyev's involvement with the colonel was as much a benefit as it was something to be denied, for a joining of the Zuyev family with such an impressive specimen, even if he was a foreigner, could only be more influence for the house's name. After his heroic showing in the Brusilov Offensive, Gavriel was considered for a generalship at the behest of Tsar Nicholas II; however, the collapse of the empire saw that distinction suddenly lost and the couple's rising fame placed in jeopardy. Undeath With the revolution underway, Svetlana's fortunes quickly turned. Considered one of the "former people" because of her affluence and education, Svetlana was often berated in public and accused of many manners of disgrace. Given her naturally prideful and intolerant manner, this led to scuffles between her personal guards and those that decried her. To see her protect, Count Zuyev hastily wed her to Colonel Konstantinov with the hope that when the military reorganized itself his daughter's position would be his surefire means to safety. It was as the life she knew was coming to an end that Gavriel revealed to her why it was he was such a capable military officer. Though it was difficult for her to grasp, the colonel's explanation of what the Kindred were and who she had fallen in love with seemed something almost too fantastic to be real. However, to prove his statement, he saw the shadows consume her for a night and when the next day came and night had passed, she was permitted to leave it and see the world as he did. Shaken and quite terrified, she found herself intrigued only by the promise that if she accepted his Embrace, he would be able to protect her eternally. Svetlana, realizing that the world she knew would soon come to an end, agreed. But the promise Gavriel made was not long for the world. As the Brujah, certain that the decaying beast of aristocracy would be restored by the hands of their fellow kindred, took control of the revolution they saw men such as Gavriel killed through surprise attacks. The pain of her sire's death resonated deeply within her; however, Svetlana knew she could not remain for long within a kingdom that had abandoned her. Uncertain of what to do, she was guided by Gavriel's former ghoul, Janusz, who had been present at his master's death and vowed to protect Svetlana until he was no more. The two fled to the Americas, where Svetlana was protected by Janusz until she arrived in Atlanta. While Gavriel was of considerably popular fame in Russia, it became apparent that the Lasombra antitribu were not quite as well received in Atlanta as they had been in Russia. Svetlana became something of an outcast, independent and often withdrawn, but managed to survive with little issue until Atlanta fell to the Sabbat. The Savannah Chronicle With the fall of Atlanta to the Sabbat, Svetlana and her assets were safely moved to the Savannah region, where the Camarilla fought to maintain their position in Georgia. As always an outsider of sorts, she inhabited a previously foreclosed plantation, purchased with the considerable sums of money she had brought with her from Russia, and saw Janusz instated as its landlord. While this happened, she sought an audience with the restored court at Elysium and ensured that she had no hand in any deeds committed by her wayward and distant brethren. Though as always mistrusted, she did appear to ingratiate herself to Prince Valerie, a matter of great importance in years to come. In April of 1967, Svetlana and many of the Kindred in Savannah were called together to address a masquerade violation. By this point, with the aid of Gavriel's writings and learning from those peers she maintained lukewarm contact with, Svetlana had come to understand the rules of the Camarilla and saw little reason to challenge them. The public denouncement of one that broke those rules sat well with her though she felt the Prince's actions were too lenient. Despite the aversion between the Ventrue and the Lasombra, Svetlana saw more sense in Matthew Carrington's proposed notions but ultimately said little. Shortly after, an attack by the Sabbat on Elysium saw a select few rush out to aid. Those that acted, not surprisingly, became the Coterie. Threats to the City Svetlana and the coterie soon found themselves nearly outmatched when they moved to stop a shipment of white phosphorous intended for the Sabbat. This was the first time in which the coterie met Eduardo, though it would be one more encounter before he was captured. On this occasion, frightened by the fire he saw, he quickly fled and left his companions to fight without him. After the initial firefight saw them gaining the upper hand, the arrival of Xi Xunwei, the Archbishop of Atlanta, quickly saw matters grow out of hand. With Silas Avernus, the Tremere primogen, offering to stay behind and ward off the powerful Lasombra, the coterie retreated in disastrous order. Svetlana, carrying Janusz and attempting to aid the wounded dog, Svetovid, was nearly overcome by burning wreckage before she was rescued by Georgette Adams. In addition to the coterie surviving, Svetlana offered to tend to Isaac while he was in torpor. The man's recklessness, she felt, had endangered them. She would not allow that to happen again. Though it was a direct breach of the Convention of Thorns (1493), while Svetlana had Isaac in her care she immediately set to blood bonding him to herself. Hunting during the night to sustain herself and also feeding him from what she gained, when Isaac awakened he was entirely devoted to her and as such, revealed little apprehension when it came to following her commands in heated combat situations. This proved a lucrative arrangement for a time, though eventually it was revealed and she was forced to sever ties with him or face mutual bonding. Following Isaac's near death, Svetlana and the coterie then were informed of a potential Sabbat hideout by the sheriff. They arrived in force and after an intense fight, captured Eduardo. Despite his sniveling manner and cowardly behavior, Svetlana saw within him a tool that might be properly used and when the Prince asked if any would shelter and teach him of the Camarilla, Svetlana offered herself. Though initially lax in her responsibilities, she quickly began to mother him with exacting and often critical determination, leaving little chance of kindness between them and often giving odd, almost insulting lessons when they were alone. The coterie then encountered Lord Korzha, an old and independent Tzimisce, who was to be convinced to join them. Svetlana was entrusted by the prince to act as the primary point of negotiation between them and even offered one of her two loyal dogs, Svetovid, as a gift to be exchanged in good faith. Isabel Salamanca, childer of Xi Xunwei, arrived to negotiate on behalf of the Sabbat though eventually the coterie succeeded in gaining Korzha's aid. As he chose to assist them though, a Sabbat attack from a renegade faction led by Rose, who saw no reason to allow Korzha's independence to stand. After the firefight that broke out, it was revealed that Rodney Anson was actually one of Korzha's childer and as such, had been far closer to Lord Korzha than they anticipated. This deception was taken as a humiliation to Svetlana, whose ego was easily disturbed and she in turn became cold toward the both of them. Not long after, she withdrew her gift and stalked away. There is more to go here, but I am hungry. Category:Characters